When love strikes
by Endless World
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a blissful young maiden, looking for love. She had a strange vision of her childhood enemy one night. Then out of the sudden they meet again. What happens if love strikes at the two of them, will there be a fruitful love or an unripe hate?


**Shi-chan:** Hey there! I was thinking about making this story! A sorry gift for 'Our normal day'. Enjoy! And no alices. And I dedicated this story for ejo-san! Who help me with this story! Thank you!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice, just a few OCs.

**0oooooo0**

**When love strikes**

In Tokyo city, there's living a rich maiden named Mikan Sakura. She was gorgeous, she's as sweet as sugar, she's smart. She is also has a very special power, when she sleeps, her dream will became a vision, either past or future.

There she was, sitting under the Sakura Tree, looking up the sky, she was wondering about that past, she don't know why, but she felt it was very important…..and annoying.

**0ooooooo0**

"_You jerk!!! What have you done to my dolly?" A cute girl said with a puffed cheeks._

"_I was angry and that doll just keep talking and talking, it's annoying just like you, baka" A boy said, obviously her friend._

"_I'll get you someday!!" She shouted._

**0ooooooo0**

'I really want to know who's that guy.' Mikan thought, sighing sadly. 'And after that, I'm gonna kill him!'

"Ojou-sama! Your father is calling you." Her personal maid call, her name was Emi Katsuki.

"Ok Emi, wait me a minute." Mikan said.

"Ojou-sama, you've been thinking of _that_ again, don't you?"

"I can't help myself, let's go."

**0ooooooo0**

"Honey! My god, I've been looking for you everywhere, where have you'd been?" Her father, Ryou Sakura, said.

"Outside the garden otou-san." She said cutely.

"I don't want you to be like this, why did you always thinking of that? That boy in your dream suppose to be your enemy, right?"

"I'm fine otou-san, can I go visit Hotaru?" She said.

"Ok dear, but when you go home, make sure that you're safe."

"Ok otou-san" She replied, then she changed her clothes.

She went upstair, she took out a blue, long-sleeved shirt with angel's wings on it, then she wear her normal jeans, she took her light cream jacket and tied her hair up into two low pig-tails.

"I'm going otou-san!"

**0ooooooo0**

_Knock knock_

"It's not lock!" A girl with amethyst eyes said.

"Hey Hotaru." Mikan said, gretting her best friend.

"Mikan! You should be at home, you know your health is not yet recovered!" Hotaru yelled at her.

"But I want to visit you! Invite Nonoko and Anna over too please!!!" Mikan pleaded.

"Fine, but just this time." Hotaru replied coldly.

"_Moshi moshi?_" The other line said.

"Nonoko? Can you go over my apartment?" Hotaru said plainly.

"_Ok! But can we invite some friends over? It's Sumire's_" Nonoko said.

"Ok, but make sure to bring Anna over too." She replied.

"_It's quite a crowd, so is it ok?_" Anna continued.

"It's fine, my apartment is big."

"'_Kay! Jah!_" Then they hang up.

"So?" Mikan said in happiness.

"They agreed, just wait a minute. Wanna drink something?"

"Milk please!"

She replied, then looked around Hotaru's apartment, then she saw a huge book in the bookshelf named: Photo Album.

'An album? She have it?' Thought Mikan, herself in disbelief.

She then took the album out, she's a little bit worry since she took Hotaru's property out without her permission. She flipped the pages, she smiled happily, since she remember hers and Hotaru's past.

She flipped another page, which contain a picture with 3 kids, a girl with raven-haired, a lad with the same haired, but weirdly, he has crimson orbs, then a girl is her.

'Who's that? Looks familiar, and is that contact lenses? No, it's real.' She thought.

Her head began to hurt, she closed the album, lying on the floor, with her hand clutching her head and the album at the same time. Who's that guy? So familiar! Can't remember, thought Mikan. Then she heard a ring, she run over the door and opened it, her friends stading there.

"Hey! You're finally here!" Was her greeting, her headache began to cool down.

"Yeah! Where's Imai-san? And you looked tired!" A green-haired girl said.

"She's in the kitchen and I'm always like that, Sumire!" She replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're pretty weak, can we come in now?" Anna said.

"Welcome!"

They entered the apartment, 5 guys come in as well. Mikan looked at them, then she went over to the 3 girls, she was about to asked, then Hotaru interrupted.

"Who are they?" She asked plainly.

The guy in the left side was Kokoro Yomi, he has messy dirty brown-haired, he has brown orbs, he's quite handsome, he's wearing a white T-shirt and a jeans, he was called the Joker of the group.

The guy next to him is Yuu Tobita, he wearing glasses, he has dirty blond hair, but it's neat, he has almost chocolate orbs, he's wearing the same shirt as Koko but a baggy pants, he was called the Bookworm of the team.

The guy next to Yuu is Ruka Nogi, he has neatly but quite long blonde-haired, he has azure eyes, he's wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt with a white baggy jeans.

Next to Ruka was Kitsuneme, he looks just like Koko, hair just like Koko but except for light brown eyes, he's wearing a yellow T-shirt with normal pants.

"….and the last one is Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume Hyuuga…….He's the one with a stoic and no emotion face, he's wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt with black jeans. He has mesmerizing crimson eyes with raven-haired.

'Those crimson eyes, looks so familiar, why does it seems so…..painful? My heart it's aching, is he the kid from the photo?' Mikan thought.

"_I'm Natsume Hyuuga._"

She gasped, why did that flashed through her mind? She clutched her shirt and head.

"_I can't stay here for any longer."_

Again, she's clutching her shirt harder, it seems so painful, so hurt, so….so…..nostalgic.

Her last thought fly through her mind, then she fainted.

"MIKAN!" The girls screamed.

**0oooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Cliffhanger……, ne? Looks like Mikan's fainted and I don't know why! I need +10 reviews 'til my next update. RnR!!!!!!

Lots of love from

Shi-chan


End file.
